Preliminary reports of growth hormone (GH) use in pediatric renal transplant patients with growth failure demonstrate accelerated growth but a possible deleterious effect on renal function related to increased rejection episodes. The aim of this proposal is to study the effects of GH on growth, renal function and the immune system in short renal transplant patients.